Season One
|No. of episodes = 13|Premiere = "I Wasn't Ready"|Finale = "Can't Fix Crazy"|Airdate = July 11, 2013|Next = Season Two|Image = S1Cast.png}} On July 11, 2013, the first season of Orange Is the New Black premiered on Netflix. The series is based on Piper Kerman's memoir Orange Is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison. Episodes Pilot screencap.jpg|I Wasn't Ready|link=I Wasn't Ready Tit punch.jpg|Tit Punch|link=Tit Punch Suzanne lesbian denied.jpg|Lesbian Request Denied|link=Lesbian Request Denied Imaginary friends.jpg|Imaginary Enemies|link=Imaginary Enemies The chickening.jpg|The Chickening|link=The Chickening Wac pack.jpg|WAC Pack|link=WAC Pack Blood Donut.jpg|Blood Donut|link=Blood Donut Tiffany1.png|Moscow Mule|link=Moscow Mule Fucksgiving.png|Fucksgiving|link=Fucksgiving Bora Bora Bora.jpg|Bora Bora Bora|link=Bora Bora Bora Tall men with feelings.jpg|Tall Men with Feelings|link=Tall Men with Feelings Fool me once.jpg|Fool Me Once|link=Fool Me Once Can't fix crazy .jpg|Can't Fix Crazy|link=Can't Fix Crazy Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman (13/13) *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (13/13) *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (13/13) *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette (12/13) *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov (13/13) *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (12/13)* Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez (13/13) *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols (13/13) Guest Stars *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (13/13)** *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill (12/13)** *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (12/13)** *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black (12/13)** *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington (12/13)** *Matt McGorry as John Bennett (12/13)** *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza (11/13)** *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson (11/13)** *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren (11/13)** *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell (11/13)** *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (11/13) *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones (11/13)** *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson (10/13)** *Annie Golden as Norma Romano (10/13)** *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset (9/13)** *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper (9/13)** *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (9/13)** *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett (9/13) *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls (8/13)** *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy (8/13)** *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller (7/13)** *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales (7/13)** *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos (7/13)** *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (6/13) *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer (6/13) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes (6/13)** *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman (5/13)** *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman (3/13) *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom (3/13) *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste (3/13) *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman (3/13) *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset (2/13) *Robert Stanton as Maury Kind *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Morgan Spector as Patrick *David Aaron Baker as Tim *Patricia Kalember as Marka Nichols *Ezra Knight as Coach *Dominic Colon as Manny *Cory Fernandez as Arturo *Kim Director as Diane Vause *Chris Beetem as Mark Payne Co-Stars *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor (10/13) *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell (8/13) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (7/13) *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa (7/13) *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper (6/13) *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco (6/13) *Barbara Rosenblat as "Miss" Rosa Cisneros (5/13) *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba (5/13) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (5/13) *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang (5/13) *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman (5/13) *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson (4/13) *Katheryn Kates as Amy Kanter-Bloom *Harold Surrat as J. Thompson *Berto Colon as Cesar Velazquez *Gregory Korostishevsky as Dmitri Reznikov *David Ross as Ganya *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain Royce *Sebastian Lacause as Fahri *Sanja Danilovic as Katya Healy (2/13) *Julie Lake as Angie Rice (2/13) *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance (2/13) *Eric Moreland as CO Culliver *Pedro H. Mojica as CO B. Moskovitz *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman (1/13) *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman (1/13) *Nahanni Johnstone as Marina *Marina Kotovnikov as Sonya *Kristen Adele as Josephine *Harriet D. Foy as Tessa *Katie Iacona as Mercy Valduto *Reilly Brooke Stith as Odette *Adrianna Camposano as Lucy Diaz *Alison Fernandez as Eva Diaz *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina Diaz *Nora Hummel as Chaya *Michael Nathanson as Kinno *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz *Olya Zueva as Jamie *Lindasy Marie Felton as Clain *Patrice Harris as Tasha *Jermel Howard as Donte *Laryssa Lauret as Pavla *Marquise Neal as Little Frank *Sharrieff Pugh as Three-D *Dave Reed as Richie *Tony Naumovski as Oleg *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Sabrina Carpenter as Jessica Wedge *Elizabeth Coppola as Lonnie *Glenn Farnham as Dennis Warren *Chike Johnson as CO Ladrius Wells *Carmen Mathis as Doreen *Lawton Paseka as Lee Burley *Carol Stanzione as Shannon Brown *Nesha Ward as Abby Harris *Torrey Berkson as Alicia *Rachel Brosnahan as Little Allie *Justine Salata as Sara *Lexi Speirs as Rebecca *Adrienne Warren as Dina *Devon Anne Buchanan as Big Tits *Sari Caine as Frizzy Bangs *Benjamin Eakeley as Greg O'Brien *Mark Gessner as Ben Palmer *Adrian Blake Enscoe as Trey *Devin Harjes as Arlen *Farrah Krenek as Farrah the Innkeeper *Bryan Langlitz as Stephen *M. Lamar as Sophia (Pre-Transition) *Bria Y. Beauvais as Little Claudette *Vladimir Versailles as Young Jean Baptiste *Journee Brown as Janae (10 Yrs Old) *Rachel Resheff as Alex (10 Years Old) *Carla Branberg as Voice *Francis Dumaurier]] as Baggage Handler *Michelle Ammon as Female Host *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as Co-Officer *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Christian Keiber as NYPD *Matty Blake as Male Cop *Dominic Comperatore as Cop (Blood Donut) *Onkia Day as Female Cop *Barry Phillips as Board Member *Emma Fisher as Rich Girl *Patrick Cann as Cop (Bora Bora Bora) *Michael Cyril Creighton as Store Manager *Sean Patrick Doyle as Shop Clerk *Fenton Lawless as Man in Car *Maite Alina as Receptionist *Susanna Guzman as Nurse *Chris McGinn as Orderly *Credited in all episodes **Credited as a Co-Star in some episodes †Credited as a Guest Star in some episodes Crew Writers * Liz Friedman: episode 1 * Jenji Kohan: episodes 1 and 13 * Marco Ramirez: episodes 2 and 8 * Sian Heder: episodes 3 and 9 * Gary Lennon: episode 4 * Nick Jones: episodes 5 and 10 * Lauren Morelli: episodes 6 and 11 * Sara Hess: episodes 7 and 12 * Tara Herrmann: episode 13 Directors * Michael Trim: episodes 1, 4, 6, 9 and 13 * Uta Briesewitz: episode 2 * Jodie Foster: episode 3 * Andrew McCarthy: episodes 5, 10 and 12 * Matthew Penn: episodes 6 and 7 * Phil Abraham: episode 8 * Constantine Makris: episode 11 News *Actors from Orange is the New Black have posted Instagram images while working on Season 2. Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music Promotional Pictures Piper Chapman.png|Season 1 Piper. Alex Vause.png|Season 1 Alex. 4d312d4e-f18e-11e3-9ec7-005056b70bb8.jpg|Season 1 Nicky. Tiffanypps1 cropped.jpg|Season 1 Pennsatucky. Lorna Morello.png|Season 1 Morello. GeorgeM.jpg|Season 1 Pornstache. Red.jpg|Season 1 Red. Pousseypromo cropped.jpg|Season 1 Poussey. SuzanneInfobox.png|Season 1 Crazy Eyes. Sophias1Promo2 crop.jpg|Season 1 Sophia. BennettInfobox.png|Season 1 Bennet. Dayanara diaz.jpg|Season 1 Daya. Tasha Jefferson.png|Season 1 Taystee. GloriaInfobox.png|Season 1 Gloria. Larry Bloom.png|Season 1 Larry. AleidaInfobox.png|Season 1 Aleida. Videos Orange Is The New Black Pilot|"I Wasn't Ready" Scene Orange Is The New Black Litchfield Lockdown|Set Tour Orange Is The New Black Behind Bars Featurette|FeaturetteOrange Is The New Black - Season 1 - Recap HD|Recap Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons